


Jump

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean watches, captivated as Sam goes up and over, vaults the gate in an effortless move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean paused, falling back as they ran to watch.

 

They had to get to the painting, salt and burn the freaky ass thing, to get to it, they had to vault the fence.

 

Slowing his run he let Sammy's freakishly long legs carrying him ahead, breath caught in anticipation as long hair fell into his brothers eyes.

 

This was when he got to see a little bit of the Sam that he didn't often get to.

 

When he would seem to stare past the gate, effortlessly going over.

 

Legs bending to get a start, pulling back power, preparing to release it all in a millisecond.

 

Arms raised, muscles rippling as they grabbed the top, shoulders squaring and straining as he pulled himself up.

 

Those legs didn't scramble or thrash, they pushed, tugged, up and over in a smooth motion.

 

Hips pivoting to the side, gliding through the air in a seamless, natural movement.

 

He would be in the air for just a moment, a barely kept grasp on the gate as he went over.

 

The pure instinct in that act was amazing. 

 

Alluring.

 

Then he would let go, free fall, legs preparing for the impact.

 

He would land, crouched. Fingertips dragging the ground, a light resting of weight as his body dropped, gravity in effect.

 

Without a blink he would rise, one stumbling step forwards before the gliding grace was back.

 

Hair would fly wild about him as he did this.

 

All performed in a simple second.


End file.
